Risen from Hunter Ashes
by CeCeRox
Summary: The Kiryuu family is murdered including their twins or so everyone thinks. When Kaname explores deeper into their murder he finds nothing. So why does his heart stop when a certian silver haired, lilac eyed Pureblood Prince shows up at Cross Academy? I don't own Vampire Knight.
1. Chapter 1

The hellish flames proceeded in their task of demolishing the Kiryuu household. Every living specimen inside were already burnt to a crisp, including the Kiryuu's themselves. The ashes of the hunters were all that was left. These ashes were of a mother, father, and a son and none more. A smile crept on the arsonist who was the cause of their demise. She disappeared nearby, off into safety as the marshal's arrived at the tragic scene. She only shook her head with joy, hearing their agonizing cries when the ashes were discovered. Her body floated onward deeper and deeper into the forest, were she wouldn't be disturbed by anymore foolish hunters. She returned to her cottage as she had come except for one minuscule difference. A bundle was resting serenely in the crook of her arms, silver hair gleaming in the night sky. Her gaze was on the tiny babe in her arms as she entered her home. She couldn't leave without a souvenir, that simply wouldn't do for her pleasure. No she had to have something to remember this grand day. Something that she could look at that would reflect her triumph of ceasing the rein of terror those hunter's caused her. Yes what she needed was someone. An eye for an eye. They took someone valuable from her so she stole something valuable from them at their last dying breaths. One babe had burn't but everyone knew there was another. Everyone assumed he was apart of his family's demise but no! Here he was in the arms of the Pureblood Queen resting so peacefully. His tiny heartbeats amused her Majesty as she curled up in her bed. The baby was still in her arms, lilac eyes suddenly opening. The eyes curiously wandered around evaluating their surroundings. Small shaggy breaths came from him and screeching cries left his mouth. She smiled as she kissed then baby's forehead and rocked the baby softly. More cries escaped his small lips and she knew what he wanted. The baby gently suckled milk from her breast as if he had recognized her as his own mother. Shizuka smiled and acknowledge that the baby was already bonding, gradually forgetting his true nature and family. She couldn't allow the babe to stay human, she knew what she had to do. Her fingers grazed across a knife then she slit her arm and gave the baby her blood. If human blood was young enough it could be transformed in to vampire blood with just one helping. Such a flaw in the human design was unknown by hunters but many Purebloods knew of this. He drunk and drunk until his eyes were crimson and fangs elongated. She smiled a wicked smile as her task was complete. Now she had a prize, someone to love her. Yes this would be her son and the one she'd protect from those evil hunters. The babe looked up at her and giggled, stretching his arms out to touch his new mother. She grinned ear to ear as she kissed the baby's soft cheeks and placed him into a crib. His deafening cries filled the room once more as he was placed into his new bed. Her hand caressed his fragile skin as she attempted to calm the babe.

"What's wrong my little Prince? Momma will only be a few inches away! There's no need to cry!"

The babe stopped crying and looked up at her as if he understood. His sobs become a low hiccup as he began to drift off into a heave slumber. She smiled at him one last time before crawling into bed. She wasn't go to rest of course, it was morning to her but the baby was unaware of that. She appeared sleeping to the babe so he didn't wake up. She emerged from her bed and continued to caress his pale, snow colored cheeks.

"Good night my Prince," She whispered.

* * *

As the sun arose her energy died. She was fast asleep by the cradle holding her new found joy. Of course sweet little Zero was crying out for his mother's attention, which he was not granted with. All he could see was her head resting on the edge of the crib. The cries become more demanding and he thrashed his tiny arms in the air. Shizuka finally noted the baby's frantic cries and scooped him up into her embrace.

"We'll what a splendid rest you must of had but mommy hasn't gotten in sleep so please hush," She begged.

Zero's eyes were still watering but he stopped screaming. He looked up at Shizuka with his big, precious lilac eyes and hiccuped. Shizuka could only smile at him and she cuddled him in her arms.

"You're an odd vampire baby. You'll have to begin sleeping in the day our you'll try Momma out!"

Zero giggled as she approached the kitchen.

"Let's see what my little Prince wants to eat!"

* * *

"The Kiryuu's were murdered? Oh my! That's horrible!" Kaien Cross astonished.

They were old companions in his hunting years. It was a complete shock when he received the news. The Kiryuu's were extraordinary hunters nothing had ever harmed them in years, and now they were dead! Kaname Kuran was in his presences and was the one who gave the ex-hunter the distraught news.

"Yes it was quite a shock for everyone in the vampire community. Everyone knew of the fearsome duo and many hunters send their condolence," Kaname explained.

"Oh that's... Huh the children! Please tell me they survived!" Kaien demanded.

Kaname could only give him a sympathetic look. He hugged the old hunter who began bawling at the even more horrid news.

"I know it's a horrible thing that she did. That woman is mad and treacherous she didn't have to take out her revenge on children even the vampire society agrees that it was wrong."

Kaien dried his tear stained glasses and took a seat on his dingy couch and moaned.

"Oh I only got to hold them once! Oh did they both die?" Kaien inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes."

The room was silent for a few moments when Kaname spoke again,"Moments like this makes me want to complete the goal of us living in peace."

Kaien could only nod, the pain of his loss was to much to bare. He excused himself from the room abandoning Kaname to his thoughts. The Council and the Association were aware of the trauma that shook the community this week. He knew they'd be paying a visit to the crime scene. Being around either group made him nervous. His idea of living in peace could be destroyed by either group so he tried to avoid them as much as possible. He also worried for his Yuuki. The murder of the two twins made him wonder about his poor sister at home with his parents. Was she even safe anymore? He shook the thoughts out of his head as he heard the honks of the car horn outside.

"I'm living Cross sama!" Kaname announced.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive a reply. Kaien was probably in the bathroom curled up in the fetal position crying. Kaname exited the academy and entered the car his parents were there and someone else was eagerly waiting for him.

"Onii sama!" Yuuki squealed as she leaped into his lap.

Kaname was baffled to see her, she was hardly allowed out of their manor none less allowed to go for a car ride.

"Hello Yuuki." He said as he hugged her slowly forgetting about the incident.

* * *

6 years later

Shizuka never let her little Prince go anywhere without her. He was hardly given permission to explore the outdoor grounds of the Hiou manor. Of course he was anxious to see society and what grass actually looked like. He really wanted to see other people than just his mother. He was staring out the window, there was a wall blocking his view of the real world. Not the fantasies he read in books that his mother bought. No the real world were people were like him. Zero pressed his depressed face up against the winter cool glass. Shizuka watched her son sadly, she did want him to see the world but how could she let him? The world believed that he was dead! It was already a sin enough that she converted him into a Pureblood. The Council would go ballistic if they saw him. She knelt down and picked up her little Prince off the floor and snuggled him.

"Mommy no!"

"What you don't like hugs from your Mommy?"

"No!"

Shizuka laughed at her sons cute comment. Shizuka's head shot up when she sensed some guest at the gate.

"Momma what's wrong?"

"Momma needs you to go upstairs and stay in your room until Momma tells you to come out."

"But..."

"Please just go Zero."

Zero didn't understand but he obeyed. Shizuka approached the gate and peered through the peep hole. The Kurans were standing right outside her home.

"I didn't invite my family over!" She shrieked.

She checked again and sure enough it was the Kurans. Shizuka took a deep breath exhaled and had the gates opened. Haukra, Juri, and Kaname Kuran entered her manor and she greeted her in laws.

"Juri I haven't seen you in ages!" Shizuka exaggerated.

They embraced as she invited them into her living room. The silence was strange until Haukra spoke.

"I like what you've done with the place. The last time I saw it was just a cottage now it's a manor," Haukra teased.

She smiled while the tea was served. The silence returned and no one made eye contact.

"Why haven't the Council kept you locked up again?"

His parents glared at him, completely astound by their son's inappropriate remark.

"Kaname! How rude!"

"I'm sorry mother but I need to get back to the Academy the grand opening is in a few years and we need to get down to business."

"No it's quite alright Juri. The Council has not found me guilty if any charges and I'm not a threat to the public."

Kaname was not going to believe this and refused to reproach his last remark.

"Not a threat? I think then hunter community can disprove that. You did murder a hunter couple and their offspring."

Shizuka's eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks burned red, with an intensifying glare she shot off her couch. How dare he accuse her of killing her precious little Prince!

"Kaname I think that's enough," Haukra whispered.

"Yes that is enough! It was nice seeing you Juri but I think it's time for you all to leave we wouldn't want Kaname to be late would we?" Shizuka spat curtly.

Kaname glared at one another but the Kurans departed without another word. Kaname looked back at her manor and a specific window caught his eye.

"Come on Kaname!"

Kaname payed attention to his mother's orders and proceeded onward to the car. He could of sworn he saw a flash of silver and lilac ducking down in the window. The car slowly drove off but Kaname's concentration was on the window.

"Kaname stop looking out the window."

Kaname snapped out of his trance but glanced back one more time. The window was closed now and the curtains concealed it. But a smile if a little boy was imprinted in his mind and he was in that house. Shizuka was not living alone and he knew why she changed to this overprotected manor. The Queen of Purebloods was keeping secrets and she was not living alone.


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years Later

"Happy birthday to you!" Shizuka's melodious voice sang as she place a small cake in front of Zero.

Zero smiled and was always grateful for his mother's efforts but was getting sick of having birthdays locked up in the house.

"Blow the candles out! Every birthday boy makes a wish!" Shizuka cheered.

Zero obeyed his mother's kind orders and killed each flame with a gentle wind from his mouth.

"I'm sure your wish will come true now dig in!"

Zero gradually eat his savory, chocolate, doubled layered cake and averted his eyes from his mother's view. He was constantly staring at the door now, hoping for freedom. Life inside the house was amazing, he got whatever he desired, except for one thing. To run through flower fields, ride trains and even go to school. That's all Zero wanted to feel what it was truly like to be free but his mother just didn't understand. She could leave whenever she pleased without a worry in her mind. He was trapped in his own little prisoner which she saw as a sanctuary. Shizuka recognized that look that on his face. Why did he always do this to her?

"No!"

"Just one step please!'

"No means no Zero! Now I'm going to go out and get your surprise and this going outside nonsense better be out of your thoughts! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mother," Zero whispered hanging his head in disappointment.

Shizuka's stern expression softened and she hugged her son.

"Maybe I'll bring you home one of those traveler's magazines that you adore so much."

Zero smiled, knowing that he couldn't stay mad at his mother forever.

"Thank you mother, I'll return to my chores."

"None sense! It's your birthday relax a little!"

"But mother cleaning the basement is relaxing!" Zero argued.

Shizuka rolled her eyes as she left the house. She wondered about that boy sometimes. Zero's smile widened as he zipped upstairs. He'd actually finished cleaning the basement weeks ago he just loved being up there. There was one thing Shizuka didn't know about that was in the basement, a huge circular window that had an amazing view over the forest and fields. Zero curled up in his usual spot and watched the sun go down. It was glorious as always but he wished he could experience it up close in a field of daisies. He loved the smell of daises his mother had hundreds of them all over the house. He always pretended that they weren't there though. His mother would have taken them out if she knew how much he liked them. They also tormented him though, it made him want to leave the house and buy his mother a real flower arrangements that were way pretty than the daisies Shizuka finds. Zero leaned his head on the window and rested his eyes. Loud creaks buzzed near Zero's ear.

"What is that?"

Zero looked up for a second and saw nothing. Maybe he was just dreaming, this basement always made creepy sounds, there was really nothing to worry about. Zero returned back to his slumber.

Creak

Creak

Creak

Snap!

The circular window pane snapped out of place and went toppling out of the frame taking a sleeping Zero with it. Zero snapped back to reality and realized that he was stuck. He was attached to the large, majestic oak tree that stood outside their house. The force of the fall must have been strong than he thought because he was right outside the manor and his mother left the gate open!

"No! No! Don't do it Zero just walk away!" Zero told himself but his heart was telling him something different.

Deep down inside he wanted to disobey his mother once, just to live a little. He looked back to the entrance of his prisoner and then to the one of his freedom. He let out the frighten breath that he was holding in and her walked out into his paradise.

* * *

"Zero? Mommy's home with your gift!" Shizuka called.

Shizuka kept up her usual warm loving smile but how could she? Zero always replied back what if something happened? Shizuka shook those horrid thoughts out of her head and kept her determination.

"Zero, are you sleeping?" Shizuka whispered as she searched throughout the house.

Her heart was beating faster and she could feel her chest heaving up and down.

"No don't panic! He just asleep! Yes he's probably still cleaning the basement!"

Shizuka tried to keep her composure but she couldn't stop herself from dashing towards the basement. Her heads were trembling terribly as she ripped open the door.

"Zer..ooo…Ah!"

Who could she call no one knew she kept Zero all these years and now he was gone! Who would help a mad Pureblood queen? Her thoughts raced with ideas but she didn't know what to do! What if he was kidnapped! Oh it all made sense now!

"Kuran!"

* * *

The city was gorgeous! Zero had never seen something that was so magnificent at night! The lights from each apartment reminded him of little fireflies that landed on his window on cool summer nights! The cars that zipped by were like wands of magical lights streaming by. The people, oh the people they seemed so alive, so vibrant, so amazing at night! He'd only been here for a few minutes and he was already in love!

_"J'adore le ville!" _(I adore the city) Zero cried in pure joy and in French.

He learned many languages when he was a child and had a tendency of speaking them randomly. He had to calm down he didn't want to randomly start speaking different languages to strangers and be embarrassed.

_"Je ne veux pas parler en français!" _Zero scolded himself.

"Are you okay?"

Zero spun around and there was a young girl about his age standing right behind him. She seemed shy with her short, red hair and crimson, rosy cheeks. She was acting strangely as if she had never spoken to anyone in her life. Zero didn't judge though, he had only spoken to his mother.

_"Oui_…oh I mean yes!"

The girl giggled and stared out her shoes. Both of them were too shy to say anything else until the girl suddenly perked up.

"Oh no! I'm late for orientation come on you should come too! Wait, are you in high school?" The girl asked.

She began to study him vigorously. She nodded in approval and snatched him by the arm and began to drag him along on her little adventure.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The new school is opening up! My friend, Yuuki, her brother helped start this school with Cross sama! We have to see the grand opening and get applications! Everyone wants to get in but only a few can," The girl explained.

"That's nice," Zero whispered, still confused on why he was attending this grand opening but he didn't want to be rude.

"By the way my name is Sayori. What's yours?"

"Zero."

"Well it's nice to meet you Zero kun. Huh look were here! Welcome to Cross Academy!"

* * *

Shizuka was steaming with rage. How dare that filthy Kuran take my precious Prince away! She was storming through the city, ready to slaughter anyone in her path. What had possessed that Kuran bastard to rip her son from her clutches! He was going to pay!

"Kuran!'

"Excuse me ma'am but did you say Kuran?"

Shizuka shot the stranger a deadly glare and grabbed him at the shirt.

"You know of him?" She hissed.

The man's hands shook as he handed her a flyer. She threw the man down and tore the flyer from his feeble hands. She skimmed through the page angrily and paused at a familiar name.

"Looks like I'm going to Cross Academy!"

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed I hope you still liked it though. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Zero was completely shocked with this new school. It was absolutely breathtaking! There were so many classes and so much to do. How could Shizuka keep him from this? It wasn't just the opportunities that impressed him it was just school in general. This Yori girl was right to be excited to go to this school! Then reality sunk and Zero knew the truth. There was no way he'd be allowed to attend this school or any school in that matter. The thought of his mother finding out about school made his stomach churn. Sayori looked back at Zero who looked ready to vomit.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

Zero's expression immediately shifted into a smile and his paleness disappeared in seconds. Zero alleviated those horrible thoughts and shoved them down as he always did. That illusion of that genuine smile tricked Yori with ease.

"That's better now come on we have to get applications!"

Zero nodded as the ginger haired girl's gripped tightened and he was dragged all over campus. Soon every single negative thought he had about school.

"Orientation is in one minute we have to go! Come on!" She dragged him into an auditorium with a throng of people crowding around the stage.

They spoke in hushed voices when someone walked to center stage. It was a man about a few inches taller than Zero. His hair was sandy brown and his glass hung on the tip of his nose. He had this joyous look on his face that could make anyone smile. The commotion ceased when someone joined the man on the stage. His aura was darker than the other man's and he his façade was way more serious than a statue. He was incredibly handsome with his tall figure and tone features. His hair was wild but combed back it was the color of mahogany. His eyes were maroon but they reminded Zero of blood. A chill ran down Zero's spine when their eyes met. Zero didn't know why but that man felt unnatural and he felt as if he was unsafe. Zero loosened his grip of Yori's hand and deliberately. He backed away trying his best not to make a scene.

"Welcome to the grand opening of Cross Academy. I'm thrilled that my dream can finally come true because of this school. All of this work has finally paid off and I feel honored to present you with Cross Academy!" The sandy haired man babbled on.

This was his perfect chance to escape Zero pressed his hand up against the cool handlebars of the auditorium doors. He pushed the door and nothing happened. That couldn't be right the doors said "push" and that's what he was doing. He pushed again nothing happened! Oh shit he was locked in! Zero took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves but how could he? He scanned the room looking for another exit. Another door, another door, a balcony, a balcony? Zero's vision snapped to the balcony back to the balcony. Yes freedom at last! He checked his watch, his heart almost stopping his mother was definitely home now! He peered at the audience Yori was probably looking for him. Zero felt horrible for not saying goodbye but he had to leave. He slipped towards the balcony and creaked open the glass door. He snuck out of the auditorium and leaped of the ledge and ran to as fast as he could to his home.

Shizuka entered the school as calm as she could fake. Deep down inside she wanted to murder someone and hack some heads! That damn Pureblood Prince wouldn't know what hit him when she got her hands on him! She tried to calm down she knew she'd have to get her precious Zero back first. She whiffed the aroma around her hoping her son's scent would enter her senses. Surprisingly it wasn't her son's scent that she caught first.

"Kuran!" She hissed.

Slipping through the shadows she crept closer to the stage towards the unexpecting Kuran. He looked so nonchalant and uninterested in any of the banal conversations the headmasters was having with some of the parents. Shizuka was out to kill! A massacre was in order when a scent leaving the building filled her nose. Zero had already left! Her aura became more tame and meek. She slipped back into the shadows, realizing that Kuran could ruin everything in her perfect life a living hell if she slipped up. Her anger was completely charge towards a new person now. Within seconds her majesty was gone. A chill ran up Kaname's spin feeling a familiar aura decrease? His eyes searched the room surprised to find nothing. Maybe he had just imagined all of it of maybe her majesty paid him a visit.

Zero arrived home not a scratch on him or a hair out of place. He crept up to his room and snuggled into bed. A grin formed on his pale face, he couldn't believe what he had just done! He snuck for the first time! He felt so naughty, which was a new feeling for him since he was restricted from everything. The door creaked open and a blinding light shone in.

"Come on mom! Close the door!"

"Get up!" Her voice full of venom.

Zero realized that she was pissed. He gradually got out of bed averting his eyes. He could tell that they were crimson and they were staring into his soul sweating out his sins. His mother had this power over him that always made him feel guilty even if it were over something small such as breaking a vase. In her hands she held a stack of books and magazines. Zero already knew what they were.

"Don't you want you your present?" She spat.

Zero couldn't respond terrified that she'd punish him right then and there.

"Answer me!"

"Yes."

She walked over to a fire place tossing in a few logs making the flames burst to life. Zero had no idea what was going on but he could tell that it wasn't good.

"Do you know what these are?" She questioned.

Zero looked at his traveler's magazines and world history books bidding them his final goodbye.

"Yes mother."

He kept his head down hiding the tears, hearing the crisp pages being eaten by the flames. He didn't stop her; she was dangerous when she was like this. The last time he got her this mad she almost demolished an entire town. Shame was written all over his face as they burnt to their demise. Shizuka held up one last thing the he didn't recognize.

"Do you know what this is?" Shizuka questioned.

He really didn't know she had burnt everything that was important to him what else was there?

"It's a receipt!" She screamed.

"Yes mother but why does this matter."

She laughed an evil laugh and threw it in darkly.

"It was a receipt for a private island just for us! One we could visit all the time!" She hissed.

Zero's heart snapped in two hearing those devious words. How could she do this to him? That was his dream to travel and see the world. How could she take that away from him so easily?

"Why? How? How could you do this to me!"

"Because I…"

"No you hate me! That's your problem! I'm leaving and never coming back!" Zero screamed as he jumped out of his window. Shizuka stopped realizing what had just happened. She made sure every window was sealed how did he HUH the attic. The attic window had a seal on it that if were to open the other windows would open.

"ZERO!"

He ran until he fell to his knees in tears. A crumpled piece of paper stumbled out of his pocket. He wiped the pools of water flowing from his eyes and picked. Cross Academy registration papers were on the top. Zero knew what he had to do.

"Hello Cross Academy here I come!"

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating! My account messed up for a week and everything was just recently fixed. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
